KAMIKAZE Showcase
KAMIKAZE Showcase is a major professional wrestling show, held by Japanese professional wrestling promotion KAMIKAZE Puroresu (KAMIKAZE), held annually on December 31 in the Tokyo Dome. It has become an annual event that finishes the year in KAMIKAZE since its inception in 2007. The first three Showcase events were held at Ryōgoku Sumo Hall before the move was made to the Tokyo Dome in 2010 where it has remained since. KAMIKAZE often invites other promotions, Japanese and international, to participate in their Showcase events as well, including several companies that have been involved in scripted inter-promotional rivalries such as Genocidal Wrestling Federation (GWF), Impact Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF) and Perth Pro Wrestling (2PW) as well as representatives from other promotions. The shows have also featured wrestlers from American promotions such as Global Extreme Wrestling (GEW) and Underground X (UX) and have on these occasions been shown either partially or in full in the international market. Since Showcase IV (2010) the events have been broadcast on pay-per-view. As of 2017 all of the Showcase events have featured championship matches, apart from the very first event in 2007, which occurred before the introduction of championships to the company. Showcase | venue = Ryōgoku Sumo Hall | city = Tokyo, Japan | attendance = 7,000 | lastevent = Fallout | nextevent = Crowning Glory }} The first ever Showcase event was held in 2007 and would start the tradition of KAMIKAZE holding their biggest show of the year on December 31st in Tokyo. The show featured a mixture of KAMIKAZE wrestlers and foreign guests including representatives of the Genocidal Wrestling Federation from which Joshimitzu Sasuke had just returned. The show featured 8 matches including appearances from all four future KAMIKAZE Immortals and the second encounter in the long running feud between Ryu Suzuki and Joshmitzu Sasuke. This was the only Showcase event to not feature a championship match as the promoton had not yet sanctioned championships at this point. ;Match results Showcase X | venue = Tokyo Dome | city = Tokyo, Japan | attendance = 40,000 | lastevent = Genesis X | nextevent = Full Circle }} Showcase X was the tenth occurrence of KAMIKAZE's signature event and celebrated the history of the promotions traditional end of year show. It was promoted in conjunction with the American-based Impact Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF) and broadcast in America and Europe on the ICWF streaming service. The show featured a mixture of KAMIKAZE and ICWF wrestlers facing each other. The show drew 40,000 spectators and featured 12 matches, including two dark matches, which featured students of the KAMIKAZE Dojo held before the PPV broadcast began. On the show Naomichi Ono reclaimed the KAMIKAZE ELITE Junior Heavyweight Championship from Kai Cooper, while the main event saw Masaru Sato defeat Kiyoshi Tanaka to earn his fourth KAMIKAZE ELITE Pure Championship. ;Match results Showcase XI | venue = Tokyo Dome | city = Tokyo, Japan | attendance = 40,000 | lastevent = Genesis XI | nextevent = }} Showcase XI was the elevent occurrence of KAMIKAZE's signature event and celebrated the history of the promotions traditional end of year show. It was promoted in conjunction with the American-based Impact Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF) and broadcast in America and Europe on the ICWF streaming service. The show featured a mixture of KAMIKAZE and ICWF wrestlers facing each other. The show drew 40,000 spectators, a sell out of all allocated tickets for the second year running, and featured 12 matches, including two dark matches, which featured students of the KAMIKAZE Dojo held before the PPV broadcast began. On the show Naomichi Ono lost the KAMIKAZE ELITE Junior Heavyweight Championship to Kiyoshi Tanaka, while the main event saw Naoki Fujiwara defeat Lance Murphy to retain the KAMIKAZE ELITE Pure Championship. ;Match results